lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rangers
The Rangers of the Factions Royal Rangers (Mython) This is the most numerous and advanced of the ranges, of which most of this page is about. There are two other factional Ranger organizations, but the Royal Rangers are the most noted, and powerful. Neroguian Rangers (Nerogue) These Rangers are under the command of Jako. The Nerougian Rangers bear much resemblance to the Mythronian Rangers, but are less organized. King's Rangers (Rainos) The King's Ranger's are the personal warriors of King Bartok of Rainos. They will take almost any job, with the exception of anything against the King. Many are mercenaries, and this band of Rangers are known for their barbarism and fierce fighting. About the Royal Rangers (Mythron) Summary The Rangers are an elite group of fighters created by Julia LeeP who are generally assigned to sections of the land of Mythron to keep the peace and, if necessary, protect those living there (although Rangers are often sent to troubled areas of Mythron and even beyond to either keep the peace or to complete mission). They are generally thought as intimidating, but trusted and loyal, although almost all have an independent streak. Positions They are arranged by positions, as well. Bronze Rangers are apprentices, Silver Rangers are in the greatest amount, as they Rangers assigned to sections of the land, Gold Rangers are retired Rangers, and, there is also the newly formed Elite Rangers, a group of Rangers that go on specialized missions as dictated by the Ranger Council and/or the high king. To become a ranger, one has to be chosen by or convince a Silver or Elite ranger to become one's master, normally during the age span of 14-18, and pass each yearly Bronze Ranger Evaluations until the age of 18, when all the rangers of age can choose to either talk to their master and continue their apprentice for another year, or, with his or her approval, test to become a Silver Ranger. Each of these evaluations test their tracking, hand-to-hand combat, archery, knife/dagger-throwing, disguise, leadership, geography/map reading, and (horse) riding skills, along with tests for basic education, such as math, reading, and writing. The Ranger Council ] The base of both Mythronian and Nerougeian Rangers, the Ranger Council is a little east of Reedus. Filled with thousands of books, ancient paintings, and beautiful tapestries, the Council has a timeless elegance of its own, and it is a place that rangers go to for rest, learning, training, community, and, of course, the Ranger Council, which is a small selection of Silver, Gold, and Elite rangers that make decisions and assign missions. It is also the place of Bronze ranger evaluations. While the factions still work together at the Ranger Council in name, recent political tensions have made the two factions split into two smaller councils. The Mythronian council is currently run by a Gold ranger named Alexander, and the Nerougeian one run by a Gold Ranger as well, an elf named Eldail. In-Game History TBW Appearance and Builds Uniform and Weapons The issued uniform of the Rangers is the legs, torso, and hood (or any hair, if the ranger does not have his/her hood on) of the Mirkwood™ Elves of the Mirkwood™ Elf Army set, with brown or black hands, and a dark green cloak. The issued formal clothing of the rangers is this torso and legs. Even though they have an issued uniform, the rangers will occasionally disguise themselves and wear different clothes. The issued weapons for the Rangers are: brown longbow/brown arrows, a throwing knife, an axe knife, and two angular, hard stones connected by a removable cord to knock people out (think the LEGO Jedi hilts without the detailing), as they prefer not to kill unless absolutely necessary. While they do have issued weapons, some of the Rangers also have other weapons. For example, Duel Majorium, a former assassin, prefers to use his extensive knowledge and collection of battle, throwing, and hunting knives instead of a bow, although he normally carries an unstringed long bow. Builds Including Royal Rangers in the LOM Since Julia LeeP, the creator of the Royal Rangers uses them in almost every LOM build, it is pointless to list of of hers, although a few important builds referenced in this article are included. Feel free to list your own builds that feature the Royal Rangers here in alphabetical order: LOM - An Information Trade, By Drew Johnson LOM [Ranger MBC: Chapter Two], By Julia LeeP LOM UC- The Battle for Meids, By Ian... LOM - The Ranger, By Drew Johnson LOM July UC: The Ranger Council, By Julia LeeP Title Here, By Benjamin Olson Also, Mr. Cab uses a character who wears the same outfit and equipment as the rangers, and is even knows as "the Lost Ranger", but he is an Outlaw, and whether he is associated with the Rangers is unknown. ' ' Category:Mythron Category:Nerogue Category:Rainos Category:Organizations